Entering Sugar Rush
After a crazy wild goose chase, Ratchet and the gang finally finds Ralph inside a new world - Sugar Rush. Talwyn: Wow, look at all of this candy.. Jake P.: Yeah, but I won't eat too much of this stuff. Jake M.: Well, at least we've caught with Ralph. Aaron: That's true, but now the big question is which world are we in Video Game Central? Keith: I'll take a look. *climbs a candy cane tree and sees a title* Oh boy, I know where we are! Megan: Where is it? Keith: It's the racing game, Sugar Rush! Clank: Interesting.. - The gang heard Ralph climbing up a tree, when they find a little girl, stalking him. Ratchet: This is just getting weird.. Raine: Maybe, but I think she can help us. X-23: True.. But, who is this girl? Aaron: Who are you guys talking about? Hey, wait a second, I know her. That's Vanellope Von Schweetz. Hey guys, look who it is. Megan: It's Vanellope! Keith: I guess this is before she, and Ralph became friends. Genis: That's what the journey record showed us before we got here. - Vanellope gets to the medal first and confronts Aaron and the Knights. Aaron: Hey Vanellope. Why are holding Ralph's medal? Vanellope: Oh well, I need to use it so I can enter the races. *starts glitching* Megan: Vanellope, your glitching. Vanellope: Oh, well I can't help that, I'm not supposed to exist in the game. Aaron: Oh, I don't know about that. Vaneelope: What? *glitches* Aaron: Don't worry, we'll tell you later. - While the Knights are talking to her, Yasha, Reia and Terra sensed something different within her. Yasha: She's not restored fully. Reia: Maybe so.. Jake P.: What does she do? Yasha: Her data was corrupted, which means she can teleport herself within short range. Jake P.: That's really cool! Aaron: Yeah it can at times. But, it can cause a person a lot of trouble for others. Vanellope: Well, that and glitches can't leave their games. Megan: Don't worry, we'll find a way to repair what happened to you. Vanellope: Really?! *cheers and bounces with excitement* Aaron: Top Shelf! *holds out a fist* Vanellope: Top shelf! *fist bumps Aaron's* Quorra: I have found a way to restore the system. But, we need to get Vanellope into the race and create a race kart for her. Ratchet: I thought she already has one of those.. Clank: I believe she has, but it wasn't enough to compete in the race. Aaron: Well, the plan is set. We get Vanellope into the race, and restore her data. Agreed? Knights: Agreed. - While the gang are heading for the races, Ratchet had an uneasy feeling about Aaron. Yasha: Something on your mind, my student? Ratchet: I don't know.. Aaron is really strong, even with the Knights' help. But-- Yasha: Never let your thoughts cloud your judgment. You never know when we need their help to fight beside us. Ratchet: Y-you're right, master.. I need to talk to him later..We need all the help we can get.. Yasha: Good. - The gang finally arrived at the racetrack as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes